Scared eyes
by Bay Dyson
Summary: bay is being abused by ty. emmett learns of this. read to find out what he does. better summary inside. heavy mentions of rape and abuse. chapter 2 is longer than the rest. as is 3. the rest are really short
1. Chapter 1

Scared Eyes

By: Bay Dyson

Alright so this is written with some alterations to the original plot line of the show.

In my version Ty never enlisted in the army and he and bay broke up. And also Daphne didn't introduce Emmett to any of the Kennish's. and yes I use the word 'suddenly' a lot. I don't really care. **bold **means sign language. underlined means signing and talking. _italics _mean direct thoughts. WARNING: I write very, very, very short chapters but there are a few of them BUT there is sort of a main chapter that is really, really long in the middle, Alright. ALSO: this is my very first fan fiction. Ever. Don't be too mean.

Emmett's POV

She was leaning against the back of an old style car. She had long curly dark brown hair and beautiful tan skin. I was driving by on my motorcycle so I only got a glance, but suddenly she turned. And her eyes met mine. Big brown eyes. Suddenly her eyes got wider and she looked scared and turned around. I lingered at the stop sign a tad too long, so I drove off. Away from the raven haired girl wondering what had scared her.

Bay's POV

I was leaning up against the back of my car listening to music, when I turned and saw a guy about my age on a motorcycle. He was looking right at me and he had a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly I hear a noise behind me and turn to see the tree's leave's shake. I turned and saw the boy looking behind me as well. I turned again to see the outline of a body. I was scared. I look back and the boy had left. I get increasingly scared. Without him there I feel exposed. Unprotected. It's weird how a stranger can make you feel safe. But he did. I look around and no one is there. Just me and the outline of a man coming toward me.

" Hello Bay." how did he know my name? the figure came out of the shadows. I saw long brown hair and tan skin. _Ty? _

Bay's POV

Ty. What was he doing here? How did he find me? Ty. He was the first person I met after the switch aside from Daphne and Regina. He was also the same guy I broke up with last week. Why was he here? I was about to say something when he suddenly strode forward and put his hand over my mouth. A week ago I would have been overjoyed to see him, but now I was scared. Things really just weren't working between us, so I, we, ended it. A million thoughts were running through my head. Did he not want to be broken up? Why was he holding me against his chest? Out of no where he dragged me to the hidden row of trees he had emerged from. He still had his hand tight over my mouth. He crouched down , me being pulled down with him. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. He then got up and dragged me to his old truck. He threw me in the passenger seat and then went around and got into the drivers seat. Was this some weird kidnapping? How could he be so mad? We dated three weeks. Tops. We only had kissed. He had let go of me finally. I was scared. He was taking me somewhere. Where that was I had no idea.

Bay's POV

It took me only a minute to realize we were in east river side. We pulled up to his house. _What was happening? _He jumped out of the car and I went to do the same.

"stay." I flinched at the sound of his harsh voice. He went around to my side of the car and grabbed me out of the car, then ran to his house, me included. He opened the door and quickly dropped me on the old tile floor. My head throbbed.

" What do you want?!" I finally screamed. He came over and picked me up. The what he did shocked me. He forced his lips onto mine. Hard. I pushed him off of me and then he threw me against the couch. He disappeared and I heard the distinct click of a door locking. He walked over to me and picked me up. "You."

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked me what I want. I want you." He wanted me? He pulled me in and kissed me again. I tried to get away. But he held me against him. He tried to open my lips with his tongue but I wasn't going to let that happen. He pulled away and slapped me with an array of anger. I fell to the floor and he began to kick me until he could see bruises on me. He picked me up by my hair and threw me onto his small twin bed. I knew what was coming next. I slowly began to shake. Then he took off his shirt. " you shouldn't have broken up with me." I started to scream. He pushed himself onto me and put his tongue down my open mouth. He then started to lift off my shirt. I struggled to get up and stop him. But it was no use. His mind was made up. He wanted me.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

Why was it I couldn't stop thinking about her? She was just a stranger. Someone I saw while I was out on my bike. Could've been anyone. If the definition of anyone was perfection. I tried to push my focus back to Daphne and trig when I realized she was talking- or well, signing. "**I mean right when I'm getting used to being switched, it's, surprise, it's a bunch of hearing people who talk a mile a minute.**"

"**Sounds pretty normal for hearing people to me.**"

"**Except they're not just hearing people. They're my family.**"

"**What about her?**"

"**Who?**"

"**The other girl who was switched, talk to her.**"

"**She's hearing too you know?**"

"**Why can't I meet them?**" I especially wanted to meet the other girl who was switched. Daphne always complained about her and I wanted to know why. I got up and she said something about how I don't like hearing people. I rolled my eyes and went to leave.

" **I have bio. Bye.**" she waved and my thoughts drifted back to the girl. She had been scared. What was she scared of? _I'm driving myself insane. _she was just a stranger. A stranger with dark brown wavy hair and alabaster skin and scared brown eyes. I was losing it. I went the rest of the day and went to all my classes but I couldn't tell you a single thing any of my teachers said. My thoughts were filled of the girl. When the bell rang I jumped on my bike and drove too where I saw her yesterday. I don't know what I thought I would find there. But what I did I wasn't expecting. Her car was still there. But she was gone.

Bay's POV

I woke up and looked around where I was. I looked down to see I was covered in bruises and I had cuts and blood all over me. I also noticed I lay naked. I know what happened but I don't want to believe it. There was no way it could happen to me. But it did. I go to get up and bent down to get my shirt when suddenly Ty walked in. he looked at me and smiled. " I had fun last night." I picked up my shirt that had slipped from my fingers and put it on then stood up and looked at him and sort of nodded. He looked mad. He walked up to me and punched me. Again. Then again. I was on the floor and he started to kick me again. I lay until I hear him leave. Then I put on my jeans and run as fast I can.

Emmett's POV

I park my bike and go up to the car. How was it here and not her? What happened to her? Was she okay? If I had stayed longer I could have seen what happened to her. Where could she be? A thousand questions ran through my mind. I looked into her car and it was a convertible so I leaned in a bit. The keys were still in the ignition and her phone was under the seat. This was all to weird. I decided to tell Daphne about the girl. I texted her saying I was coming over. She said fine so I jumped on my bike and drove to mission hills for the first time. I realized I would meet the other girl. I was actually happy for a fleeting second. But my mind still worried about the car. And the girl.

Bay's POV

I walked down the street slowly. I knew I had to go get my car. (if it was even still there.) so I walked to the park and saw it there, clear as day. I jump in and go to drive home. Careful not to make eye contact with anyone. My thoughts drifted to the boy on the motorcycle. He had known something was wrong. Why had he driven off? I really didn't want to go home, so instead I drive to a small store and buy a bra and underwear. I go into the bathroom to change into my new clothing to replace the ones Ty had ripped off when he raped me. I walked out and drive to my house, careful not to let anyone see me. I go straight to my art studio. Maybe they'll think I slept there. It was 3:00 p.m so I get out a half done canvas and put it on the easel. My mom, not Regina but Kathryn, came in and asked me why I didn't go to school. I lie and say I was sick. She kisses my forehead and says okay then leaves. I go over to my couch and I give in. I fall onto it and hug a pillow to my chest and cry. Really cry. I hear the rev of an engine and it reminds me of the boy on the motor cycle. I cry even harder.

Emmett's POV

I pulled up to the Kennish house in awe. It was huge. At least three times the size of mine. Daphne must have seen me through the window because she came out to greet me. I turned and saw the door to a garage slowly open and a girl comes out. But after a quick second she goes back inside and shuts the door.

I can't believe. It was her. Or maybe a version of her. Yesterday she had looked happy and then scared. Today she looked broken. In pain. I looked down and see a rather large bruise on her arm, that definitely wasn't there yesterday, before she went back inside. But it was her. The girl that held my thoughts for the last 24 hours was the girl Daphne was switched with.

Bay's POV

I couldn't believe it. It was him. The guy that held my thoughts since yesterday. The guy who left when I was in trouble. The guy who just saw the bruise on my arm. I go inside and shut the door. The guy that saw me scared. That guy was Daphne's best friend. I decide not to say anything. I hear a knock on my door. Assuming it's Daphne I go to answer it. She looked at me and spoke and signed at the same time.

" hey I have someone I want you to meet." she smiles. _Too late._

" Bay, this is Emmett." I look at him up close. Emmett.

" Hi. Nice to meet you."

Emmett's POV

She had on make up near her eye. And baggy clothes on. She said hi. She knew who I was too. " **you too.**" I signed it assuming she would know. And she did. She suddenly looked down and her face flushed, she quickly said she had to go. I wanted to follow her.

Bay's POV

I looked at the message. "my house. Now. -Ty" I said bye to Daphne and Emmett and got in my car. My phone flashed again. " where'd you run off to today?" I look down into my lap. I throw my phone to the floor of my car and drive to east river side. I was scared of what he would do to me. But I was more scared of what would happen if I didn't go. I pulled into his driveway. He opened the door and when he saw me he smiled. I know what life is for me now. He wouldn't stop. He pulled me in then I was on the floor. And I watched the night before replay again.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

It had been four days ago that Daphne officially introduced me to Bay Madeline Kennish. I had wanted to follow her. And no matter how weird that was, today I would. I saw her leave her studio. She had bruises all down her arms. She didn't know I was there. She got in her car and I followed close behind her. She drove to east river side. Ty's house? Ty was sort of Daphne's older brother, not by blood of course. But platonically. What would Bay be doing at Ty's house? He opened the door and literally pulled her inside. I saw her phone in her car and jumped off my bike and grabbed it. I opened her messages to Ty and they actually scared me. " my house. Now." " where'd you run off to today, I wasn't through with you." but the one that scared me the most was this. " if you tell anyone I will KILL you." I went around back and from one window I saw everything. Ty threw her against the floor and began to kick her. Hard. _The bruises. _I saw him pick her up and force his lips onto hers. He then threw her onto to the bed. I looked away.

Bay's POV

It had been 5 days since Ty took me from the park. I was his slave. He knew. And I knew. He threw me against the bed and I crouched into a ball. The only coverage I had was the bruises. Suddenly there was a loud a loud sound from the front room. Ty got up. "Don't move." I wouldn't have. But to make sure I didn't he hit me in the top of my forehead. I heard a muffled voice and hands slapping together. Sign language. _Daphne? _I was on the verge of passing out. I saw Ty run into the bedroom and he threw a blanket at me.

"cover yourself." I did as I was told. Then I heard something fall to the floor. No. someone. Suddenly someone sat next to me on the bed. The blanket moved from the top of my head and then hands rushed to my forehead. Felt it. Blood. Falling slowly. Dripping down the side of my face. I passed out.

Emmett's POV

I ran to the front of the house and tried to open the door. Locked. I pulled out the credit card I had for this exact reason and slid it through the door crack and the second the lock came undone I threw the door open against the wall. Ty ran out to see me standing there. I went up to him and he signed for me to get out. Like I was going down that easy. I said " Where's Bay?" clear as day. I spoke using my voice for the first time in eight years. His eyes widened and I pushed him and he ran to the bedroom and I saw a blanket fly threw the air towards the bed. I went in and punched him in the jaw. Then again. He fell to the floor. _Wimp. _I walked over to the bed and moved the blanket. I saw it. Her forehead. Covered in blood. She was passed out. I wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up. She felt like she couldn't be more than 100 pounds. It scared me how light she was. I ran outside and put her in her car and put my motorcycle in the trunk. Then I got in and drove straight to my house. No one was home. I walked to my room and laid her down on the bed. I grabbed a shirt out of my drawer and wiped the dried blood of her forehead. I looked down at her. This gift of perfection. Of life. And now she was barely living at all. She was breathing but it was short and rapid. Slowly her eyes began to open. I saw her say something. Ty? She thought I was Ty. She sat up holding the blanket and looked at me. " Emmett?" I looked into her eyes. I took out my phone and typed messages to her. " you need to go to a hospital." she looked at my message. " NO! please no. I'm fine." I looked at her. I signed instead of using my phone. "**What happened?**" she looked at me with her big brown eyes. She was hesitant.

"How did you find out?"

"**I followed you.**"

"Why?"

"**I knew you weren't safe.**" she looked down and held out her arms. They were almost completely black and blue. It was clear she had no clothes on either.

"when I first saw you, at the park. He was in the trees." so he was what had scared her. _That bastard. _

" He took me to his house. And he beat me." she paused. I knew why she was reluctant to say the next part. Especially to a guy.

"He raped me. He has the last five days." she started to cry. I wanted to help her. I got up and went to my mom's room and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt for her. When I came back I handed them to her. She looked confused. I made the sign for mom and she nodded. She still had tears streaming down her face. She put one the borrowed clothes and said thank you. I didn't know how to help her. She didn't seem to know how to help herself. So that night, while I slept on the couch, Bay slept in my bed


	4. Chapter 4

Bay's POV

The sun rose and I looked around. Taking a minute to remember what had happened. I was at Emmett's house. Emmett. The guy who saved me from Ty. The guy who knew my secret. As if on cue, Emmett came to the door. He saw me and waved. He signed something. Good morning. I knew that sign. "you too." he went over to his dresser and pulled something out. A clean shirt. He came over and handed it to me. I laughed a little. He sat down next to me and looked at me.

"**who knows**?"

"just you." I would sign but my arms hurt to bad.

"**you can stay here if you want.**" I understood most of his sign language.

"no, not necessary." I got up to leave and he reached out and touched my arm lightly. I turned around.

"**you need to tell your family. He needs to go to jail.**"

" Emmett. I, can't. I can't even believe it myself. And they won't believe me."

"**show them the bruises.**"

" Emmett- I can't. you can't tell anyone." My talking was short and choppy. I looked at him to make sure he understood. He didn't sign anything. He just looked into my eyes and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett's POV

( 2 and a half weeks later.)

I wanted to get my hands on Ty. That son of a bitch. Bay didn't deserve this. Any of this. She needed to expose him for who he really was. She needed to tell people, but she never would. She was to scared of him. I needed to help keep her secret. It was about two o'clock. I was going to study with Daphne. I pulled into the enormous driveway and parked my bike. I went over to Bay's garage first. She said hi without very much emotion.

"**How are you?**" she stiffened.

"Hurt."

"**I'm sorry.**" I went up to give her a hug but she stepped away. She mumbled something.

"I don't- um, yeah." she had trust problems now too. I needed to get her to love again.

"**Bay. No one will ever hurt you the way Ty did. I won't let them.**"

"Yeah. Right."

"**I'm serious. Not all guys are the same.**"

"Ty said that. That he was different."

"**He was different. He was an ass. Bay he needs to be in jail.**"

" I know that. But no one will believe me. And the bruises are starting to fade." I thought about that for a second. Everyone loved Ty. He was perfect in their eyes.

"**I'll go with you.**" I said after a few seconds.

"Really?"

"**Of Course.**"

Bay's POV

I walked up to the house, Emmett by my side. I walked up to the door and he opened it. Everyone was out except for Toby. Emmett looked at me skeptically. "**I wanted to tell Toby first.**" I only signed so Toby couldn't understand. He nodded. Toby looked up.

"Hey Bay. Emmett." I turned to Emmett and he nodded.

"Bay, what's going on?" he sounded worried. I started.

"You know Ty?''

"yes…"

"Yeah well, I was at the park and, um, he grabbed me and threw me into his car."

"WHAT?! Bay- What happened?"

"He took me to his house and…" my voice trailed off. He looked at me scared. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the bruises.

"Bay! What happened? Did Ty do this? What else did he do?" he ran over to me.

"um…"

"Say it." I looked up at Emmett.

"Can you say it?" wait- stupid question. But He nodded. Even Toby knew the ASL alphabet. Emmett spelled everything out for him.

"**Toby, he Raped her.**"

Emmett's POV

I thought Toby's head was going to explode. But instead, he held Bay in a hug. I looked at them and bay pulled away. And looked at Toby. I could see Toby shaking with anger. He looked over at me.

" Wait- why is Emmett here?" Bay turned and looked at me.

" he um, Saved me." I knew I would have to spell all the words since the only ASL Toby knew was the alphabet, but I didn't mind. He looked at me quizzically.

" **I followed her because I knew she wasn't safe. I found her at Ty's and she was passed out, but she woke up at my house and told me not to take her to a hospital, she slept the night and then she came here. That was a week ago, and I convinced her to tell you.**" I stopped after he figured out everything I had said. I thought he would be mad that I didn't take her to a hospital or told him sooner, but instead, he walked over to me and signed thank you and hugged me. Next was to tell the rest of the family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Bay's POV

Oh sweetie! Oh no!" my mom had just ran out of the room after I told her. My dad wanted to kill Ty. Anyone would probably do, buy especially Ty. Him and Toby left for the police station. And Daphne well, Daphne was in shock. But Regina was my rock. She listened and when I finished she looked at me, came over and gave me a hug then went out to find my mom.

Now it was just me and Emmett.

""well that was a disaster." he looked at me.

" **you did the right thing.**" Emmett was just amazing. It had been 3 weeks since Emmett saved me. But something made me step away when he went to hug me, or was standing to close. I couldn't trust him. All guys were pigs. He would just hurt me like Ty. I told this all to him in a mix of talking and sign language. Then instead of saying, it's okay, or don't worry. He leaned in and hugged me. Aside from Toby, he was the first guy to hug me since Ty. I was rigid and scared. After about 10 seconds he let go.

" **Bay, no one will hurt you like Ty ever again. I won't let them.**"

I looked into his eyes, and for the first time in a little under a month, I felt safe. There. With him.

Emmett's POV

_I love Bay. I really do._ I had known her for 3 weeks, 2 days, and 567 minutes. I couldn't go a day without thinking about her, one night without dreaming of her. She was my life. But Ty had taken her. He left scars not only on her, but her mind and feelings. He left her scared. Scared to love. So today, I'll tell her.

It had been yesterday we told her family. They all treated me like I was some hero. Honestly, it was a little awkward. But today I drove to Buckner and I saw her walking by herself. She had on her uniform. I couldn't help but notice she still had some bruises that were rather large and noticeable. _I wonder what she tells people. _I knew Bay. If she was so reluctant to tell her own family, then she wasn't going to tell a bunch of snobby prep school kids. I parked my bike and went up to her and she turned around. So beautiful.

"hey emmett, what's up?" this was it.

" **bay I need you to know something**."

"okay."

" **first not all guys are the same. And second**…" I paused. And I did what I had rehearsed so many times at home.

" Bay, I love you." I spoke.

Her expression was priceless. I wish I had a picture. She went from shock to either what I said or that I actually _said_ it. Or maybe both. She looked at me with wide eyes.

" **I love you too**." she only signed. Like I had only spoken. And after she leaned in and kissed me. It was quick, but loving. Happy and joyful. Just like I was at that moment. She started to walk over to where Toby's car was. And looked at me. I shook my head no. I picked her up and carried her to the bike and put her on it. The whole time we were both smiling. I was still standing and she was sitting on the bike. She was so perfect. I leaned in and kissed her. Longer than the first. And I saw her smiling as we kissed. I probably was too. her scared eyes were gone. Instead now they were closed as she kissed me.

I had not only got Bay to love again. I had gotten her to love me.

End.

So tell me what you think.


End file.
